


Love Heals Everything

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Injury, Nursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: You slip on the ice outside Edward's apartment on your way to see him and he takes care of you.





	

It was one of the first cold and frosty mornings of winter. You know the ones when the trees are coated in a sparkling white frost and the first snow is covering the ground like a feather light quilt. High above you, the last of the morning stars flashed their last, bejewelled brilliance in the dawn sky.

A white, winter moon hung there, casting the dark streets of Gotham in a pale light. The sky around it was a wide sheet of light-grey. It was a snow sky and fluffy snowflakes puffed down around you as you walked, silently smiling on the sidewalk, your boots crunched through the powdered snow as you were heading to your boyfriend’s apartment. It was a saturday morning and as usual, you were bringing coffee for the two of you, from your favorite coffee shop. 

As your walk ended at the stairs to his building, you suddenly slipped on the hidden ice underneath the snow and you gasped as you fell and hit your knees on the concrete stairs. The spilled coffee was painting the white snow with splatters of brown when you dropped the paper cups as you fell. 

“Ow! Dammit!” you cried out and tears burned behind your eyelids as you slumped down on the stair and held your hurting knees. Shit! Looking down, you saw your grey, wool stockings slowly turning red at the knees. Taking a deep breath, you stood up and made your way inside the apartment building on trembling legs. 

_“Thank God for the elevator.”_ you thought as your knees was pounding from the pain. 

  


Ed was eagerly awaiting your arrival, humming to himself as he was making some french toast. This past week had been busy for the both of you and you hadn’t seen each other since last sunday. Edward felt a warmness rushing his body when he thought about having you close to him again, holding your body close to his, inhaling your scent, feeling your skin under his touch… 

The doorbell woke him from his sweet daydream and a bright smile covered his face as he hurried over to the door and opened it. 

“____! Finally! I’ve missed you so - “ his smile dropped in an instant when he saw your tear filled, reddened eyes and his brown orbs examined you with concern as he pushed his glasses further up his nose.

“Oh my, what’s wrong?!’ Ed held your arm gently as he helped you inside. 

“It so stupid, really.” you chuckled lightly and shook your head in embarrassment as you limped inside . 

“I slipped on the ice outside.” You motioned towards your knees as Ed helped you down on his couch. “And I spilled the coffee.” 

Ed gave you a firm look. So typical of you to worry more about the spilled coffee then about yourself. Always you cared more for others, helped your friends when they had troubles in their lives. But never did you seem to care for yourself. 

Well, if you didn’t, he most certainly would! 

“Forget the damn coffee!” he almost growled and your widened eyes looked surprised at him. Never did he raised his voice like this before! Immediately you thought you done something wrong and fluttered your eyes at him. Ed saw your distress and placed his hands over yours where they rested on your thighs.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have raised my voice like that. It’s just…I don’t care about the coffee, alright? I care about you.” He squeezed your hands fondly as your gaze met his. The gentleness in his voice and his loving smile left a warm prickle in your belly and you nodded as you smiled shyly. 

“Now, let’s take these stockings of you, okay? So we can put some band-aid on your wounds.” 

Once again you nodded. “Yes, alright.” 

Ed pushed the table away before he knelt in front of you. He began with removing your boots before his hands sneaked under your skirt and grasped the hem of your stockings. His warm fingers gracing your cold skin caused a delightful shiver through your body and your breathing quickened, your heartbeat stopped. Ed smirked and glanced up at you when he felt the slight tremble in your body. Slowly, he pulled down your stockings, with extra care over your knees, where the blood already started to coagulate, making the thick fabric of your stockings glue to your wounded skin. 

You winced and hissed when Ed finally managed to get the stockings of you. “Are you alright?” he enquired. 

“Yes, I’m fine.” you smiled but then gasped when Ed left a single kiss on each of your knees. Staring down at him, you blushed lightly and chewed on your lip. Ed just smiled warmly back at you before he went to get his first aid kit. 

Looking after him, you couldn’t help the smile that graced your lips. He was always so kind, so loving towards you and you wondered how you could be so lucky to have him as your boyfriend. 

“Here we go.” he beamed as he knelt down in front of you again. He started cleaning your wounds softly and gently, patted your knees with cotton pads wetted with rubbing alcohol. Then he put one band-aid on each knee and kissed them softly again before he stood up. Once again, you couldn’t help the blush that covered your cheeks. 

Why were you so shy all of the sudden? You had been together for months now and you felt like you were out on your very first date. 

“There you go. All better?” he asked and you nodded silently, still feeling that heat glowing on your cheeks. 

“You know what can make it ever better?”

You shook your head and looked up at him. “No, what?” 

“Some hot chocolate with marshmallows.” he grinned happily, almost childlike.

You giggled softly at his happy and adorable grin. “Yes, that do sounds really good.” 

“Then one hot chocolate with marshmallows coming right up for you, my dear. So, make yourself comfortable and I’ll be right back.” 

You did as he said and curled up on the couch. Ed grabbed for the blanket that was hanging over the armrest and covered your still chilled body with it. Then he leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of your head before returning to the kitchen. 

You smiled as you picked up the TV remote and started browsing through channels while Ed was fixing the hot chocolate. 

After a while, he returned with two cups of chocolate that he placed on the table in front of you. A couple of marshmallows was floating and slowly melting on the surface of the hot liquid. Ed settled down beside you with a joyful smile. 

“Here you go ____.” he said as he picked up one of the cups and reached out to you. 

“Thanks Ed.” You smiled as you took it from his hand and placed the warm cup against your cold lips, slowly started sipping on the hot chocolate. An instant warmth filled every fibre in your body as it pooled in your stomach, slowly spreading throughout your body and you felt calmer, more relaxed. But you had a feeling it wasn’t only because of the chocolate. 

Edward glanced sideways at you and smiled into his cup when he noticed the chocolate mustache on your cupid’s bow.

“This was really good. Thank you Ed.” you cheered and placed the cup on the table.

Your boyfriend smiled cheekily and you raised an eyebrow as you looked puzzled at him, knowing perfectly well that look on his face.

“You have something on your lip.” he husked. 

“Oh…” You raised your hand towards your lip but Ed quickly seized your wrist before he traced your upper lip with his thumb, brushing of the chocolate. Then he smirked, his eyes sparkling wickedly as he put his thumb into his mouth and sucked the chocolate off. Your eyes followed his every movement and you blushed hard.

Ed just chuckled and wrapped his arms around your shoulders, firmly pulling you into the warmness of his body. You bit your lip and rested your head on his chest, your hand playing with the soft fabric of the sweatshirt he was wearing. 

“I love you so much ____, you know this, don’t you?” he crooned against your hair, filling you once more with an embracing warmness. Tilting your head, you gazed up at him and met his kind, brown eyes. 

“Yes, I know.” you whispered. “I love you too Ed. So very much.” Smiling, he gently brought his hand up to your chin and leaned down until his lips ever so slightly touched yours. It was as if time was standing still when you felt his hot breath on your lips. As time passed, your lips pressed together and your kiss became more intense. You moaned against his lips and closed your eyes. His hand on your shoulder started to slowly slide down your arm to your hand and there it catched your fingers in his. 

Ed broke away from your kiss, softly laughing. Looking into your eyes, he struggled to slow his breathing. “How are the knees?” 

“Much better now.” you replied softly and sighed as you snuggled against his chest again. “You’re too good to me, Ed.” 

Ed pulled you in closer to him, gently brushing his lips against your soft hair as he inhaled your scent. 

“Nothing is too good for you, my dear.”


End file.
